<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buzzfeed Interview Gone Wrong by MinervaJoana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923665">Buzzfeed Interview Gone Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana'>MinervaJoana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Sickfic, sneeze, the majority of the members are in the background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due things outside of Hyunjin's control, he winds up a sneezing mess during a Buzzfeed interview</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Buzzfeed Interview Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The members of Stray Kids were excited for their next Buzzfeed interview. It was the interview where celebrities play with cute little animals while they answer questions. They were all immensely looking forward to playing with the adoptable puppies that were going to be there. The people in charge had done their due diligence and knew that Hyunjin was allergic to cats, so of course they were going to play with puppies right?</p><p>When they arrived at the studio, they found out that they were actually going to be playing with cats. Minho was ecstatic about all of the cute little kittens he was about to cuddle, Chan was more than a little irritated that whoever was in charge apparently didn’t do their research, and Hyunjin was a bit apprehensive. His nose was already beginning to itch at the mere thought of being up close to so much cat dander. Unlucky for Hyunjin, it was the middle of December, so allergy season was over. Meaning there was no good and fast way of getting an allergy pill before the interview.</p><p>Hyunjin had somehow managed to not sneeze his head off during the filming. He did sneeze a couple times in between questions, but for the most part he was fine. Until he wasn’t. They were on the set of questions, when a long haired kitten had managed to jump onto his shoulders and whacked his face using its tail. At that moment Hyunjin knew that he was a goner.</p><p>“Hih-stcheiw, huh-ishoo, hep-shngxt, itsch, impff, HEP-TCHIEW” Hyunjin had tried to turn away and stifle some of the sneezes, but it was no use, and the fit had been caught entirely on camera. Chan looked over at Hyunjin, and he was a mess. His eyes were red and extremely watery to the point that it looked like he had been crying, his nose had begun to run like a faucet, and if Chan didn’t know any better it looked like Hyunjin was beginning to develop a rash. Chan made an executive decision right there to end the interview, so he could get Hyunjin away from the cats and to the hotel.</p><p>Upon reaching the hotel, Chan made all the members take showers and change their clothes so that Hyunjin would be able to recover faster. Hyunjin was grateful for the reprieve from his allergen, but he knew that it would be another hour or so before the sneezing would let up.</p><p>Minho knocked on the door to announce himself before entering, but he wasn’t sure how much good it did, as he could clearly hear Hyunjin in the throws of a sneezing fit on the other side. He used the key he got from one the managers to enter.<br/>
“-Tiew, HGNXT, heh-shoo, Huh-ishiew, Hih-ish, HEH-TCHIEWW” That last sneeze was very loud and if Hyunjin had been standing up, Minho is sure his head would have touched his knees. “Jinnie, I went to the concierge, and I was able to get some Claritin, some nasal spray, and a couple boxes of tissues. Let’s get you medicated so that hopefully your body will calm down quicker. Hyunjin was grateful that one of his hyungs was able to help him out. He quickly took the meds, and gave his nose several much needed gurgling blows before he decided to lie down and try to take a nap</p><p>Hyunjin managed a forty five minute nap, and when he woke up he was feeling much better, he was still a little congested, but the itch had gone away and so had the hives that had sprung up during the interview. He quickly texted Minho a thanks and made a thank you note to give the concierge later. Hyunjin decided to end the day by doing a vlive, because what better way to make himself feel one hundred percent better than interacting with Stay? They were however, quick to pick up on the congestion, and he was just as quick to reassure his Stay that he wasn’t sick and that due to a mistake he ended up with a face full of cat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>